Tiempo de olvidar
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Naruto no era como Sasuke; pero probablemente era mejor y ella Sakura dispuesta a comprobarlo.


**Título:** Tiempo de olvidar.

**Fandom**: Naruto.

**Claim:** Naruto/Sakura, leve Sasuke/Sakura.

**Extensión:** 1.632 palabras.

**Summary:** Quizá ya era tiempo de olvidarse de Sasuke.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de prácticamente los últimos acontecimientos del anime, son importantes así que tengan cuidado. Fluff en tamaño familiar. Diabéticos, hagan el favor de abstenerse, gracias.

**Notas:** Escrito para _vanish_hime_ quien lo pidió en _san_drabbletin_, espero que le guste y que me disculpe la tardanza porque de todo lo que escribí nada me convencía y lo volví a escribir como veinte veces, ahora quedó medianamente decente. Espero que les guste. También participa en el reto para _10pairings_ :) Ahora noto que quedó mucho más largo de lo que había imaginado en un principio O.o

* * *

Luego de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo, había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso en el sitio donde los carpinteros trabajaban y de paso poder seguir hablando con Inari y Tazuna, con quienes tenía algunas charlas pendientes. Era agradable estar durante unos minutos alejada de toda la movilización dentro de la aldea. Por ese lugar era más ameno y le permitía no pensar demasiado en qué día era ese. Un día que seguía siendo festejado en la aldea, pero todavía quedaba el regusto amargo de ver a la aldea en ruinas.

Había sido incapaz de dejar pasar el día de San Valentín.

No era precisamente el momento de pensar en citas con flores y besos bajo la lluvia; pero ella siempre había sido demasiado soñadora en esos temas y, aun con la madurez que había tenido que obtener a las patadas, no había podido evitar que se filtraran algunos recuerdos del pasado.

Momentos de cuando Sasuke todavía estaba en la aldea y ella le perseguía, intentando numerosas veces de llamar su atención sin ningún resultado. Pero por ese tiempo no se había frustrado. Es más, se había puesto en una postura más firme para conquistarle. Había intentado desde peinados (uno más ridículo que el otro) e incluso dietas estúpidas (que no fue hasta que se convirtió en kunoichi médico que se dio cuenta de que eran puras patrañas que les vendían las revistas a las jovencitas tontas).

En ese tiempo no era capaz de que su mente filtrase recuerdos de viejas misiones, en las cuales ellos tres reían sin mayor preocupación que por aprender un jutsu nuevo, terminar alguna misión especialmente difícil o salir del problema en el que se hubiese metido Naruto. Recordaba cuando esperaban a Kakashi en el puente. Recordaba cuán emocionada había estado de estar en mismo equipo que Sasuke. Recordaba cuando tenían que atrapar gatos por toda la aldea. Recordaba el primer entrenamiento con Kakashi. Recordaba que él, junto con Naruto, había sido su inspiración para superarse como ninja y como persona.

Recordaba muy bien que, a pesar de que Sasuke siempre se mostrase frío, callado y distante de ellos, con todo lo que compartieron ambos lograron conseguir su sincero y mudo cariño.

Por sobre todas las cosas recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse de Konoha. "Gracias". Esa simple palabra fue lo que le hizo saber que aunque Sasuke no hubiese querido, Naruto y ella habían logrado penetrar en esa muralla al menos un poco.

No se había rendido nunca a conquistar el corazón del menor de los Uchiha; pero siempre se imponía implacable esa muralla de frialdad y orgullo con la que ocultaba su atormentada alma.

Y del modo en que sutilmente la relación entre ellos tres había cambiado sutilmente, su aprecio por el Uchiha también había mutado. Había pasado del amor platónico de la infancia, que cuyo objeto de adoración era alabado y admirado de las maneras más ridículas, para ser esa sensación cálida que se sentía en la boca del estómago cuando solamente se lo nombraba. Eran los pequeños gestos de cariño inconscientes. Era preocuparse más por mejorar como ninja, para ser de utilidad verdadera en las misiones, que por el peinado que usaría el día siguiente para impresionarle. Era querer impresionar por lo que era, no por lo que los demás dijesen que al Uchiha le gustase.

Durante el tiempo que logró ser su compañera de equipo, supo que al menos pudo traspasar un poco esa barrera consiguiéndose un lugar en el corazón del Uchiha. Aunque no del modo que ella quisiese. Sakura sabía muy bien que Sasuke jamás le había visto más que como una buena amiga.

Y al principio lo aceptó así, pensando que en algún momento Sasuke se daría cuenta de sus encantos, no sólo físicos, sino también como persona; pero ese día no llegó. Él se fue de Konoha antes de que llegase a esa parte y no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso. Porque cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke ya no estaba el joven inteligente, misterioso y talentoso. Sólo estaba ese vacío en el corazón, la sensación de abandono y la fría mirada con la que el moreno juraba vengar a su clan con sus propias manos.

Por ese entonces, le quería devuelta, le quería desesperadamente devuelta. Pero los meses seguían y Sasuke parecía que nunca regresaría y le entregaría su cuerpo a Orochimaru. No lograba entenderle, ¿qué caso tenía morir por la posibilidad de que el viejo sannin matase a Itachi? ¿Y si sólo se lo había prometido para engatusarle y después no lo cumplía? Pero si al final conseguía su venganza, ¿qué le quedaba después?

Esas preguntas se las había hecho hacía tiempo y se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que Sasuke no era perfecto como ella se lo había imaginado a los seis años. Era extremadamente solitario y amargado, tosco emocionalmente, poco sociable, difícil de entender y más aun de tratar. Era independiente, seco e incluso hiriente con apenas proponérselo.

Se dio cuenta que le había idealizado demasiado. Sasuke no era sólo encanto masculino con un renombrado apellido. Era un humano, quizá con más defectos que virtudes.

Y por esas fechas era cuando más se acordaba de esa época en que creía que un día aparecería el hombre perfecto, que le amaría con locura, que le entendería en cada situación, que no tendría defectos, que vendría de un renombrado clan, que sería el hombre más guapo del lugar de donde viniese y que le haría estúpidamente feliz con cada gesto. Dios, a veces le sorprendía lo estúpida que había sido. Pero, a pesar de esas conclusiones sacadas de ella a la fuerza, frustraba no tener por lo menos a alguien especial con quien compartir ese momento del año. Ver tanta felicidad junta, deprimía. Joder, se sentía ridícula con solo ese pensamiento.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—escuchó la inconfundible voz de Naruto corriendo hacia el lugar donde ella estaba sentada. Adiós a la tranquilidad; pero de cierto modo, agradeció el que su escandaloso amigo apareciese, de ese modo podría dejar de pensar en cómo deprimirse más.

—No es necesario gritar, Naruto— le reprendió sin mucha intención, más por costumbre y diversión que por otra cosa—. Así todos se oirán en la villa. Siempre eres muy escandaloso.

El aludido ignoró olímpicamente el reto como era costumbre (si no es que era acompañado por un golpe) y, sin que le menguase la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara, se sentó junto a ella.

—Sakura-chan—repitió con voz cantarina—, ven conmigo a almorzar. Ya sabes, nosotros solos. En una cita. En San Valentín— le propuso con voz soñadora, logrando que a Sakura le sacase una sonrisa que prácticamente le fuesen a aparecer un par de corazones en los ojos como en los dibujos animados.

Él lograba levantarle el ánimo solo con una sonrisa y un comentario tonto sin intención. No era la primera vez que le veía irradiar tanta felicidad y confianza en sí mismo, a pesar de todos los golpes que se llevaba continuamente. Envidiaba eso de él.

Estaba dispuesta a negarse; pero por algún motivo; pero lo reflexionó: no quería pasar sola ese día y tenía hambre (aunque hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta). Había estado todo el día tratando de evadir la agriedad de los viejos recuerdos de su pre-adolescencia y, como acababa de comprobar, no había tenido ningún resultado positivo porque solamente se había deprimido más. Pero sabía que estando con Naruto no iba a preocuparse más por ello, porque con él, Sakura era solamente era ella.

Era muy fácil estar con Naruto, le hacía sentir cómoda y siempre había un motivo para reír (aun cuando fuese el más estúpido del mundo). Era confiable, abierto y con él podía ser ella misma, sin sentirse presionada por intentar impresionar. Naruto era sociable y aunque no era muy bueno expresándose con palabras, con una sonrisa y unas pocas palabras alentadoras, Sakura sentía que Naruto era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiese. Porque el tenía una energía y fortaleza interior que nada tenía que ver con el zorro que albergaba en su interior.

Claro que también era descuidado, desprolijo y gritón. Y ni hablar de su nulo sentido de la moda, que se veía claramente reflejado en el pantalón naranja, el cual se empeñaba en siempre tenerlo puesto. Eso o tenía el closet lleno de pantalones naranjas. Sakura no sabía qué opción era peor. Tampoco era demasiado inteligente, ni popular.

Pero esas cosas no eran nada cuando su enorme sonrisa se abría paso entre las brumas de la adversidad y te prometía que todo estaría bien, porque te cuidaría, sin importar quien seas, sabes que puedes confiar ciegamente en él.

Naruto no era nada parecido a Sasuke.

Se sorprendió a sí misma comparando a Naruto con Sasuke y su estupefacción fue aun mayor cuando notó que la balanza estaba a favor del rubio.

Naruto no era como Sasuke; pero probablemente era mejor y ella estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo.

—De acuerdo— aceptó suspirando y sonriendo levemente. —Pero con dos condiciones: no iremos a comer a Ichiraku (y no me interesa que recién lo hayan reconstruido, esa no es una razón suficiente) y pagas tú.

Y Naruto, sin importarle las condiciones impuestas, le arrastró a la parte reconstruida de la aldea a buscar un lugar donde comer, demasiado emocionado por la perspectiva de una cita con Sakura como para preocuparse si tenía dinero suficiente en la billetera como para pagar una comida para dos que no fuera en el Ichiraku, sin tener que morirse de hambre hasta la próxima paga.

"Quizá ya sea tiempo de olvidar" pensó cuando se sentó en una de las mesas de la parrilla a la que concurría el equipo de Ino cuando terminaba una misión.


End file.
